harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter OC Wiki
This wikia is dedicated to recording all of your original Harry Potter characters. Magical or not all characters which were created to belong to the Harry Potter world are welcome. Here you can share, receive or request criticism in order to improve your character or help someone else with theirs :) Are you someone who wondered how it would be to insert your own character into the series and image how that would impact the plot? Someone that enjoys drawing art for your OC but are struggling to flesh out their stories? Someone who writes fanfiction?Then this is the wikia for you XD Come, join us and let us embrace our inner nerdiness :D Commission Athene by tielss close up.jpg|Athene Medora Crowley|link=http://harry-potter-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Athene_Crowley Olivia-Thirlby.jpg|Esther Donahue|link=http://harry-potter-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Donahue|linktext=Read Biography Tumblr mqpx2xvG3L1rvcpo3o1 500.jpg|Evander Horwich|link=http://harry-potter-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Evander_Horwich|linktext=Read Biography Geil.jpg|Geil Nott|link=https://harry-potter-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Geil_Nott|linktext=Read Biography ---- *Suggestion for monthly quotes are accepted! Submit them to the Headmistress ;) Mewrlise (talk) 13:07, September 15, 2016 (UTC) *A set of images for Canon characters has been uploaded under the Canon Character category. If any of you need an image of one, say for the relationship section, then please check out those images first before submitting one. Just in case you want to submitt the exact same image. If it is a new one or of a character whose picture is not there yet them please do add the image. All I ask is that you also put it under the same category >.< Thank you and have fun editing! Mewrlise (talk) 16:58, September 28, 2016 (UTC) *Happy New Year Darlings! Mewrlise (talk) 15:05, December 31, 2016 (UTC) *Anyone might submit a charater reccomendation to feture on the title page if they wish! Mewrlise (talk) 00:17, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ---- Are here to help you whenever you have a question or a problem that you can't seem to figure out how to solve. Some may appear unapproachable but I promise you they are all nice and more than happy to help. Though, if need be they can also assign punishments: Headmistress: Mewrlise House: Slytherin Message: Don't fret, I do not bite. Just pop over and leave me a message, I will respond once I see it :D width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create Your Article! ---- 'Stuff for Writers' *Icons *Character Images *A signature creator website 'Other Wikias' *Harry Potter Wikia Each edit, comment and opinion shared can help you earn points through the help of badges. The more you contribute to this wikia the more badges you earn and the higher the chance of your house winning! All you need to do is specify your house on your profile and contribute to this wikia. The points earned each month will be calculated each month and the banner of the winning house will be displayed for the entirety of the next month on the main page. (For now, as there are few only a few of us this cannot be implemented. Join the community and help us make this a reality! Let us aim for at least 10 members of each house! To help with this, put your house banner on your bage and drop me a message to get my attention! :D ) What Hogwarts House are you in? Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff What Ilvermorny House are you in? Horned Serpent Wampus Thunder Bird Pukwudgie Are you... Death Eater Order of the Phoenix Neutral __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse